everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet Myron Shards
Meet Myron Shards is 6th episode of School of Fairytales Season 2 Transcript Theme Song Evil Queen: Your running out of time milty. Milton: I just need to get them. EQ: You know he won't help, the others, possibly. Milton: I'm pretty sure he will, as long as you're stuck in there. Myron: How will you get Alex to help you? Milton: I'll just ask him to see me in my office. EQ: Wow! Very clever. Cut to Alex's dorm: Alex: That was a nice place. Rocky: But it had a weird name. Alex: I guess your right. Rocky: I saw a poster on Mal's wall & it said "You're invited to The Neon Lights Ball". Alex: What's that? Rocky: Not sure. Overcome: Alex Charming, Emily Goodfairy, Mac Thorn, Francine Facilier & Sandy Seawitch, please report to the Headmaster's office, thank you. Rocky: What did you do? Alex: I don't know. Cut to Milton's Office: Mac: Is there a reason why I'm here? Francine: I has stealing a beautiful necklace from a poor sucker. Sandy: And I was gonna steal some stupid girl's voice. Emily: Am I in trouble. Milton: Calm down! No one's in trouble. Mac, Francine & Sandy: Aw man! Emily: Oh good. Alex: I bet this is another intervention, telling me that grandma's destiny is the way to go. Mac: Then why would we be here? Alex: Probably so you could back him up. Sandy: Why would we do that? You'd steal all them fun away from us. Alex: Right...wait, what? Francine: Stealing's my thing & my thing only. Milton: That's not what this is. Emily: Then what is it? Milton: I saw how you all work together to get back to Ever After High. Alex: How do you know about? Milton: Don't worry about it. Emily: So, you're impressed by our magic skills. Milton: Yes & I need your help freeing Mira Shards & her son. Alex: Mira Shards, you mean the disguise my grandma used to trick everyone. Milton: Well actually there's a real Mira Shards, trapped by the Evil Queen. Mira: And I need your help out! Myron: So we can be free. Alex: Myron? Myron: Yeah. Alex: Of course I'll help. Milton: What about you guys? Emily: I'm always willing to help out a friend. Alex: Thanks Em. Emily: No prob. Alex: Guys? Francine: Sure. Sandy: I guess Mac: Fine, but no one say that I helped. Alex: Got it. Milton: Go for it! Alex, Em, Mac, Franny & Sandy: Your time is up as you can see, set Mira & Myron Shards free! "casts spell" Mira: It fells great to be out again. Myron: Definitely. EQ: Now it's my turn. Mac: Sure. Milton: "holds him back" Nice try, Mr. Thorn. Alex: Don't think so grandma. EQ: Worth a shot. Mac: Let's blow this popsicle stand! "flies away" Sandy: I can agree with that. "walks away" Francine: I can go steal that necklace still. "disappears" Alex: Again, Thanks a lot Emily. Emily: No problem. Cut to the Castle-teria: Owen: How exactly is this gonna help you get your popularity back? Rocky: It will show everyone how great of a person I am. Owen: Uh-huh. Rocky: It's gonna be amazing, people will know you the fairest of them all again. Owen: From a statue of yourself? Rocky: Yeah, duh. Cut to Myron's dorm: Myron: Now it's time for Ever After High to meet the new Evil King, not the magic mirror. The End is never ending Characters Royals *Alex Charming *Rocky White *Emily Goodfairy *Owen Croakington Rebels *Mac Thorn *Francine Shadowman *Sandy Seawitch *Myron Adults *Milton Grimm *Evil Queen *Mira Shards Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes